Beautifully Tragic
by razmataz13drums
Summary: Set after the London bombings after explosion 3. This fic is Emma centered also featuring grieving friends. Anywayz this is not a one-shot a lot more drama for Emma to come.
1. The Explosion

**Hi guys this is my first ever The Bill fanfic. Ive been watching the bill on and off so dont know the whole story. Ive only just recently started watching it again. And what happens...my favourite character gets killed. How sad sad face. So ive dedicated this one to her.**

**So be nice and dont worry i'll write more..if i get any reviews that is :) Anywayz read review and enjoy!**

There was a massive, deafening explosion. As they run in shock and horror to the wreckage, nothing could've possibly prepared them their eyes were about to see. He rushed to the body that lay under the metal frames. He hoped against hope that it was not her and that all his senses were playing tricks on him. But he knew in his heart that they had not deceived him.

And yet even though he knew who that must be, he was still shocked. No, shocked was a massive under-statement. Words could not describe exactly how they were all feeling. No word could ever make anyone who did not know her fully comprehend exactly how tragic, how mind and heart numbingly painful, how, how….as I said words could never do justice. Justice. What a strange word. A word that clearly didn't belong here. This wasn't justice, out of everyone she did not deserve this. Justice-how ironic.

His hands weren't shaking, he could not afford them to be shaking, or more importantly she could not afford it. As every cruel second passed as a year he lifts the metal beams off her. He falls to his knees. She's beautiful to him, incredibly so. There's blood all over her face, but he does not notice, all he's interested in was her heart. He starts compressions, desperately willing with everything he has that she'll be okay. He calls her name. He would have done anything for her to call back, anything. Yet she does not stir. How fragile she is at the moment scares him. He breathes for her. Again, and again.

They watch in horror. It's like they all got a hard slap to reality. Her world crumbling before their very eyes. It was all too much to bear. They could not believe what was happening. It was hard to believe; the life and soul of the team; smart, pretty and funny and one hell of a copper; was now lying on the hard, cold ground.

She could not believe what she'd done. She'd saved them all. All of them. She felt guilt penetrate through her like a knife slicing through her very skin. It was all her fault. They'd argued. She was her friend, her best friend, yet yelled at her nonetheless. She didn't deserve any of this.

She bent down, took her hand and squeezed it so hard. She was holding on her hand as if a lifeline as if she was the only thing that kept her from falling. She could not lose her. Who else would be her inspiration, her best-friend and her heroine all at once?

As they all stared they did not even notice the people that were swarming in. A crowd had gathered. There were gasps of shock. Other officers from Sunhill had arrived, and so did, most importantly did the paramedics. They all looked on in shock. They'd seen death all day with that of the bombings. But this was different. Emma was a friend, someone who could not be replaced.

The paramedics swarmed around her. They carried her away on a stretcher. It seemed wrong to see her attached to wired and such. It seemed completely unlike her; the strong-willed determined type to be so lifeless. They hurried to the Ambulance that awaited them. Sally not letting go of her hand also got in the Ambulance, and it drove off leaving the tears behind.

The sheer grief hung in the air like a thick blanket threatening to suffocate them all. All the offices were silent even the CID looked upset. Gina was more affected then she thought she could ever be. She'd looked out for her seeing her amazing potential, even through the bullying allegation. She'd got to know Emma through many good times and unfortunately the bad. Gina was sad that so many bad things could happen to one person especially after Matt. It was great to see her come back to her old self again. But that is now cruelly taken from her.

All they can do now is hope. Though the world it seems, has not left her quite in peace yet…

**yeh sad i know! :( i know its short but it took me a suprisingly long time to write. But dont worry for all you Emma fans you'll be rewarded! I probably have given away the plot just there but oh well!**

**thanks a lot for reading!**

**taz**


	2. Reactions

Gina was nervous. She had no idea how to break the news to the rest of uniform who did not know there was even a 3rd explosion. How could she tell them one of their most beloved officers was currently in hospital fighting for her life? And who, if she was being honest probably would never wake up again.

When she walked into the briefing room she was greeted by many confused faces. They were apparently wondering why half of them weren't there.

"Hey ma'am where is everyone, there's like no one here" said one officer.

"That's why I called you all here…there's been an, an accident, another explosion-"

There were murmurs of alarm throughout the scared officers.

"How many people were hurt ma'am" asked a worried looking officer.

"That's the only good part only 3 people were hurt"

Relief washed over the officers, but this was short lived however as Gina carried on. "Well PC Emma Keane was first to the scene and single handedly evacuated the entire building before the bomb went off" She dreaded the news she had to tell. She could not bear the look of all the officers in the room once they were told. With great difficulty she continued. "PC Emma Keane realized that 2 people were unaccounted for she heroically went back inside the building to warn them. But…but she was to late….the bomb…it, it, it went off with her still inside. First on scene was Sgt. Stone, and I believe he had to give Emma emergency CPR. She is currently at St. Hugh's. But her situation is critical and, and I, I …" She could not continue. Silence filled the room as looks of horror and sadness filled the faces in the room.

"D'you reckon she'll be alright?" asked Smithy.

"Honestly, it wasn't looking good, all we can do is hope I guess, she'll need you guys more than ever now. Let's keep our fingers crossed eh?" She said attempting a smile which deceived no one. As soon as she got to her office she collapsed down onto her chair. She had not realized 'til now how much she was shaking. She rested her head into her hands and gave a heavy sigh. This was all what her officers needed another death. She did not think she could bear it anymore.

"Ma'am are you alright?" asked Smithy. Gina jumped in surprise. "oh, yes, yes, I'll be fine. I'm just worried about Emma. She wasn't moving and there was so much blood, so much….It's just she's been through a lot it just doesn't seem fair that everything should be happening to her"

"I know you really don't wanna be hearing this right now, I mean you've got enough on your plate as it is, but it's about Emma's ex-husband, Matt. He was apparently released a couple of months ago for 'good behavior'" Said Smithy. "It probably has no connection but I thought you might like to be aware of it".

"Yes, yes, thanks Smithy a lot. And could you look out for the other officers, this'll be hard on them." Smithy gave a reassuring smile before he turned to leave. "Oh and Smithy…" Gina said making him turn back, "I know they've probably got a lot on their minds, but this son of a bitch is still out there, we don't want this happening again."

"I'll be right on it Ma'am" He said and left the room.

"Alright guys I know you probably don't wanna hear this but that sick guy is still out there. We wanna catch the guy who did that to Emma. So you still need to be on duty and I'm really sorry guys but you can't go to the hospital just yet. So when a lead comes up I'll let you know straight away"

There was a chorus of "yes sgt." And they walked to the café with a dejected manner.

"What happened to Emma?! Is she alright? What happened? I've only just started my shift" Asked Niki looked shocked and worried.

"Well there was a third explosion at Industry House."

"What! Oh my god" Niki said wide-eyed.

"yeh well that's not the worst part. Emma was the first on the scene before it went off. She got everyone out though 'cept two. She went back in to get them but the bomb went off. She's at the hospital, but it's not looking good I'm afraid."

"Oh my god! Poor Emma. She's been through so much… What was she doing alone anyway, she's not supposed to be on her own." Said Niki

"Good point I don't know, Stone maybe" replied Smithy.

"Are we any closer to getting that mother fucker!" she asked angrily. "because when we do I'll kill him!"She said with menace.

"Nah, I'm afraid not. Though you'll have to wait in line for the killing part" Smithy said grimly. He nodded then walked away.

At the hospital

They were sitting in the waiting room, all of them; Stone, Sally, Tony, Roger and Will. Sally was crying into Will's shoulder who put a comforting arm around her. He was trying to refrain from crying as well. It was all too much. First Honey and now Emma. It wasn't as if he hadn't loved Honey but he now realized that she was a rebound and in fact he was never quite over Emma. And now the force of this realization hit him hard, and he could not help letting a tear fall.

Stone was pacing up and down the rom. Sometimes he would raise a hand through his hair in exasperation. It was all his fault, or so he felt. If she died it was all his fault. 'Why did I leave her alone, especially with the threat of the bomb' he thought cursing himself for being so stupid. As he paced his mind went over and over again the last conversation he and Emma had shared. How could he blame her for what she'd said? He just didn't know how to act, how to feel. She'd said that he wasn't the man she thought he was. He wished so much now that he could go back, he would give anything just to go back. His mind replayed images through his head like when people are on the brink of death they say that life flashes before their eyes, yet this time it was her that was dying and her life flashing before his. He wished only to see her smile again, even if that smile was not for him and for someone else, he would not care. This is what he owed her and in that very moment he vowed to himself that he would do everything in his power to see her smile.


	3. Slipping

CHAPTER 3

Tony and Roger sat side by side in the waiting room at the hospital. They were still pretty shocked. As they waited Roger remembered back to Emma and Lewis' first day. He'd been pretty mean and short tempered with both of them. And as he looked back he regretted his actions. It was not fair of him to always pick on the newbie's; it was hard enough as it is. He just hoped that Emma would be okay so that he could say sorry. As stupid as it sounds, he felt liked he at least owed it to her. It seemed to both of them that even as you got older it never got easier in these situations.

Nate was also sitting down. It was probably the least he had ever spoken in a couple of hours except when he was asleep of course. It was such a contrast to the usual character of Nate, that now he was so quiet. No one laughed and no one joked. Normally Nate would've cracked some jokes, livened things up a bit, but not today. Nate felt incredibly sorry for all his fellow officers who had known Emma for a long time. He felt terribly sad himself but he could not possibly imagine what everyone else was going through. Emma was a great laugh, he loved to just talk and joke around with her. That's something he'd definitely look forward to when she got better, because of course she would. Because if she didn't everyone would be sad and then he feared that he could never make them smile again.

They were there for what seemed like days and days but in reality could only be a few hours. Reality had a cruel habit of sneaking up on them when they least expected it. They were all anxious for news. They were still waiting when a group of people entered the hospital. Sam, Nikki, Smithy, Stuart, Stevie all walked through the doors onto the waiting room.

"Is she alright?" asked Sam and Nikki together, to no one in particular. And it was Ben who answered, "We've heard nothing yet from the doctors".

"She better be alright, I recommended her for CID you know" Stuart said.

"What! Really?" asked Stone taken aback.

"yeah, she's got great potential and I really think she'd do a great job" Said Stuart.

"Well then we've got to take her out for a few drinks when she gets outta here" Said Nate smiling enthusiastically.

"D'you reckon we could go see her now?" asked Nikki.

"I don't know we've been asking for news for hours but they won't tell us anything, let alone go and see her" said Sally still crying.

"Hey it's alright Sal, she'll be okay she's a tough cookie" Said Stevie as she went to give her a hug.


End file.
